Allô c'est moi
by Mirajane1
Summary: Sur les paroles de la chanson de Lynda Lemay "Allô c'est moi" Mirajane et son passé... Anniversaire d'Axellolita1


Et voilà ma Axel-chou ! Un cadeau pour toi !

Les paroles de la chanson sont celles de "Allô c'est moi" de **Lynda Lemay**, à écouter pendant la lecture si vous le souhaitait ^^

**Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima** sinon, ça ferait longtemps que Mira serait tata et mariée *PAN*

* * *

_« Comme un rayon dans un tunnel,  
Une étincelle dans l'horizon,  
Y avait ma vie, j'y arrivais  
La voix d'ma mère a résonné  
comme un tonnerre de temps mauvais  
Maman savait qu'j'allais m'échouer  
Un peu comme une étoile de mer  
Sous une lueur de lune au fond des yeux,  
Les yeux d'mon père »_

Mirajane regarda tristement une photo. Un poupon tout souriant de bonheur porté par deux jeunes parents épanouis : son père avec son regard semblable au sien et sa mère coiffée de sa cascade de neige éternelle.

Un petit sourire triste vint effleurer ses lèvres tremblantes. Ils lui manquaient terriblement.

_« À ma façon, j'ai dit "Allô !  
C'est moi, j'ai froid, tenez-moi chaud"  
Je grelottais, comme ma grand-mère  
Qui voulait m'prendre la première  
On s'est réjoui de mes sanglots  
J'étais en vie j'étais en larmes et puis bravo »_

Une perle limpide glissa contre sa joue de porcelaine. Elle était là, seule. Et eux n'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Ils n'auraient pas dû partir aussi vite, ils n'auraient pas dû les laisser seuls : elle, Lisanna et Elfman. Ils auraient dû rester, un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

_« Dans de la ouate et du velours,  
A quatre pattes, j'ai fait mille tours  
D'une maison remplie d'amour  
Mais sous mes draps, les soirs d'orage,  
J'voulais voir mon papa, j'poussais des cris  
J'manquais d'courage »_

La jeune fille lâcha le cadre qui se fracassa par terre dans un bruit de verre éclaté. Elle tomba avec et s'écorcha les mains mais elle s'en fichait.

La photo était désormais recouverte de petits cristaux tranchants, tranchants comme les sentiments qui lui avaient amputé le cœur.

_« C'que j'aurais dû faire l'autruche  
Et faire confiance à ma peluche  
Et savoir que la nuit est douce  
Tant qu'on étreint son vieux nounours !  
C'que j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule  
Puisque la nuit, même en famille, on est tout seul ! »_

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir ce jour-là. Elle n'aurait pas dû crier ce jour-là. La voiture aurait dû la percuter elle, ce jour-là. Ses parents n'auraient pas dû la sauver ce jour-là. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir ce jour-là.

Elle cria de désespoir devant l'évocation de ses cruels souvenirs.

_« Beaucoup plus tard, sous la lueur  
D'un grand espoir,  
j'ai vu ton cœur s'ouvrir à moi,  
On n'peut plus large  
On s'est aimés à toute allure  
comme des fusées mais dans l'azur  
On s'est échoués sur un nuage  
Un seul orage a tout fichu en l'air  
Et c'est en un éclair  
Que tout bêtement, on s'est perdus »_

Et puis, elle l'avait rencontré avec son air grognon, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en épis, sa cicatrice énigmatique en forme d'éclair et ses mystérieux yeux verts. Ils s'étaient aimés dès le premier regard et elle s'était reconstruite peu à peu à son contact. Mais elle s'était détruite elle-même, elle avait douté et s'était enfuie, encore.

Mira prit sa tête entre ses mains ensanglantées, laissant couler les quelques larmes qui continuaient à s'échapper de ses paupières fermées.

_« C'que j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule  
Fermer mon cœur avant qu'tu veuilles  
En sortir ! Fermer le cercueil  
De notre amour avant de le voir mourir  
C'que j'aurais donc dû être plus sage  
Et m'contenter du p'tit nuage »_

Pourquoi avait-elle douté ? Pourquoi avait-elle cru que Laxus l'avait trompé avec Jenny ? Pourquoi ?

Peut-être pour se donner une raison, peut-être pour se prouver quelques choses à elle-même. Mais quoi alors ? Quelles choses ? Quelles raisons ? Pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas foutu de se taire ? Pour se prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une imbécile ?

_« Tu étais là et tu m'aimais  
J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'en doutais  
Tu étais là, t'étais mon homme  
Un pas parfait, un qui déconne  
C'que j'aurais dû faire l'autruche  
Et te serrer comme il se doit,  
Comme une peluche »_

Elle s'injuria mentalement.

Comment avait-elle fait pour tout réduire à néant ? C'était simple, elle avait juste douté. Douté de sa fidélité, douté de son amour, douté de lui.

Elle se lamenta.

_« Pendant des mois, j'ai bien tenté  
De faire le deuil de notre histoire  
De mettre une croix sur ma mémoire  
Mais l'téléphone sonnait plus gras  
Que les églises et leurs vieux glas  
Quand tu m'appelais et chaque fois  
Qu'j'voyais ton nom sur l'afficheur  
J'restais là jusqu'au son du répondeur  
Qui me répétait »_

La sonnerie de son portable la tira de sa tristesse un cours instant.

« Laxus… »

Ce chuchotement presque inaudible franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle resta immobile, fixant sans ciller son cellulaire sonner sans interruption.

Et il sonnait, sonnait, sonnait. Et elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Et il continuer de retentir sournoisement. Et les larmes continuaient d'affluer inlassablement.

_« "Allô, c'est moi, allez, réponds !  
Je sais qu't'es là à la maison  
J'ai le cœur froid, j'ai le cœur gros,  
Ne veux-tu pas me tenir chaud ?"  
J'restais assise sur mon courage,  
L'orgueil noué dans l'œsophage  
Et j'écoutais_ »

La voix grave et chaude de son ancien petit ami résonna dans l'appartement, la remplissant de mélancolie.

Ses moments seule avec lui, blottit contre lui, au chaud. Les soirs où elle s'endormait avec la certitude de l'avoir à côté d'elle à son réveil. Les jours où elle souriait joyeusement avec lui. Le passé tout ça.

Elle chassa ses souvenirs d'un mouvement rageur qui n'affecta que l'air vide autour d'elle.

_« "Allo, c'est moi, allez, réponds !  
Si j't'ai fait mal j'te d'mande pardon"  
Tu disais tout ce qu'il fallait  
Pour que j'te parle, mais j'l'ai pas fait  
J'me repliais sur mes bobos  
J'étais en vie, j'étais en larmes et puis bravo »_

Le répondeur la suppliait et elle ne l'écoutait pas. Parce qu'elle était trop fière. Parce qu'elle était blessée. Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage.

Elle lâcha son téléphone qui se retrouva au même endroit que le cadre avant lui, son écran fissuré mais sa sonnerie toujours existante, entêtante, comme pour lui rappelait sa faute.

_« "Allo, c'est moi, j'voudrais que tu m'donnes,  
Je t'en supplie, une deuxième chance  
Allo, c'est moi ! Prends l'téléphone,  
T'as qu'à dire oui et on recommence"  
Mais l'téléphone, un jour de pluie,  
Il a changé sa douce sonnerie en silence »_

Elle observa avec des yeux mornes d'où coulaient des ruisseaux argentés la lumière émanant de l'engin. Son visage inexpressif, comme une poupée de cire. Une poupée à qui on aurait arraché le cœur avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Mais la poupée voulait crier, voulait aller le rejoindre, voulait l'aimer encore.

_« Y a des rayons sur tes rideaux,  
Comme des éclairs de temps trop chaud  
J'crois que c'est ta télévision, cette lueur  
Dans la fenêtre de ta demeure  
Où t'es peut-être en pyjama  
Devant un film d'action »_

Elle se précipita dehors, en nuisette, les cheveux en bataille, sous la pluie, dans la nuit. Elle courrait, pieds nus, hors d'haleine. Elle avait besoin de le voir, besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau, besoin de sentir ses mains dans les siennes, besoin de se blottir contre lui à nouveau.

_« Ça fait tant d'lunes que j'me retiens,  
Peut-être bien par orgueil ou par rancune  
Ou par chagrin  
Voilà que je sonne et l'carillon  
Gronde et résonne comme un tonnerre  
Moi, je suis là sur ton balcon  
En train d'vibrer comme une grand-mère  
Je crie "Allo ! Est-ce que t'es là ?  
J'ai tellement froid, j'ai le cœur gros,  
Me revoilà" »_

Elle frappa la porte de toutes ses forces, de tout son désespoir. Et elle l'appela. Elle lui raconta tout : ses pleurs, ses regrets, ses angoisses, lui… Et ce ne fut que vide. Le silence lui répondit, pesant.

_« Je reste là, comme une idiote,  
J'entends des pas derrière la porte  
J'recule un brin, j'vois ta fenêtre qui s'éteint  
Et je sanglote  
Oui, le message est assez clair,  
Il est trop tard et j'ai l'espoir comme un désert »_

Mirajane glissa contre la porte humide, ses cheveux blancs collant ses tempes, ses larmes se confondant avec l'eau du ciel, ses suppliques se mêlant avec les cris des nuages. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, les deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête posée contre ce foutu bout de bois qui ne s'était pas ouvert.

_« Au fond ne devrait-on pas tous,  
Par temps d'orage, faire l'autruche ?  
Maintenant, la nuit me fout la frousse  
Et j'ai jeté toutes mes peluches »_

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Et sortit son portable désormais cassé en tremblant.

_« J'prends mon portable, je signale  
J'entends "Viens-t-en ma p'tite étoile"  
Et, l'cœur en sable, je dis "J'arrive"  
Je sais pas trop comment ça s'fait  
Qu'encore une fois maman savait  
Qu'j'allais m'échouer sur sa vieille rive »_

Elle se releva et s'avança incertaine sur la route. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut deux lumières jaunes et arrivant à toute vitesse. Elle fut éjectée.

_« Alors, bien entendu, je viens  
Alors, bien entendu, j'accours  
Bientôt, je frappe de mon p'tit poing  
La belle maison remplie d'amour  
Et je marmonne "Allo, c'est moi",  
j'ai comme des caillots dans la voix  
C'est d'jà ouvert »_

Elle s'écrasa comme une poupée de chiffon sur l'asphalte dur. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et dans un dernier souffle chuchota :

« - Je t'aime… Lax… »

Quelle ironie ! Se faire percuter par une voiture alors qu'elle en avait été sauvée quelques années auparavant.

_« Maman m'prépare un repas chaud  
Et j'vois papa dans son fauteuil  
Y m'regarde sans me dire un mot,  
Une lueur de lune au fond de l'œil  
Du vestibule où j'étudie  
Ce gros silence qu'ils ont construit  
Et j'les envie ! »_

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans le noir, dans les méandres de la mort. Elle crut apercevoir un visage familier qui se révéla être celui de sa défunte mère. La belle jeune femme regarda tristement sa fille et, en tendant sa main frêle vers la blanche, lui caressa la joue.

« - Je… Je suis morte ?

- Pas encore ma chérie… Pas encore…

- Je vais bientôt… »

Sa mère sourit faiblement et la serra contre elle.

« - Ta place n'est pas ici Mirajane. Tu dois vivre, trop de gens t'attendent dans l'autre monde.

- Mais et papa et toi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle, incapable de pleurer.

- Ton père et moi t'attendrons toujours, toi, ton frère et ta sœur. Maintenant, réveille-toi et vis ! »

Le mirage s'estompa dans un dernier sourire.

_« Y sont pas de ceux qui s'en veulent  
Y vont se rendre au bout d' leur vie  
En sachant bien fermer leurs gueules  
Se tenir la main, les jours de pluie  
Et y font ça pour être tranquilles,  
Pour être ensemble, pour leur fille  
Même si la nuit, même en famille,  
On est tout seul ! »_

« - Je t'en prie, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! »

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, un jeune homme supplie silencieusement une ange aux cheveux de neige, allongée paisiblement dans un lit immaculé.

Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que la jeune fille est plongée dans le coma. Elle s'était faite renversée par une voiture en pleine nuit le conducteur l'avait tout de suite amené aux urgences et elle avait pu disposer de soins dans les heures qui suivirent l'accident. Malheureusement, le coma dans lequel elle était plongée ne s'était pas estompé et elle dormait encore sans se soucier des problèmes extérieurs.

Et cela fait maintenant deux longs mois que Laxus vient lui rendre visite tous les jours sans interruption. Qu'il vient la regarder, lui caresser les cheveux, la supplier de lui revenir. Et elle ne bouge pas, elle reste immobile comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Il se lève de la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle il est assis depuis plusieurs heures et s'apprête à partir quand un pressentiment le fait se retourner.

Elle est là, ses beaux yeux bleus le regardant, elle lui sourit. Parce qu'elle est vivante. Et surtout parce qu'il est là, près d'elle, à ses côtés.

« - Mira…

- Chut Laxus, je suis tellement heureuse. »

_Elle n'est plus seule._

* * *

J'espère que ça t'a plu ^^

Donc voilà, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire parce que tu es la première avec qui j'ai bien accroché dans le milieu de FT. J'adore nos fous rires et nos crises de fangirls déjantées quand on aperçoit Sting (STIIIIING **) ou que l'on voit ne serait-ce qu'un bout de Miraxus dans le manga (MIRAXUS POWAAAAAAAAAA !)

Tu m'as beaucoup aidé dans mes écrits et je crois que c'est réciproque ;) Même si on ne peut pas trop souvent se parler, quand on se retrouve dans les reviews ça fait toujours du bien et je m'amuse beaucoup avec toi !

Bref, ceci était pour toi et rien que pour toi ma Axel-chou ! (cœurs)

Joyeux anniversaire !

Ta Mira-chou :3


End file.
